ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Hero All-Stars
Synopsis Heroes from across the Cartoon Multi-verse as they fight for freedom against the ever invasive E.V.I.L. (Evil. Villains. In. League) organiztion that plans to conquer the multi-verse and their leader, Mecha-Boy. The alliance is composed of many species but all have one thing in common, they fight for the freedom of the multi-verse and collect the seven chaos emeralds before E.V.I.L. does. Theme Song Opening: Futatsu No Mirai. Ending: ??? Info The show features cartoon characters from various franchises, Nickelodeon, Cartoonnetwork, Disney, Hub, WB kids, Etc and characters from Sega and Nintendo and movie characters from various movie companies. Series featured in Cartoon Hero All-Stars *Dexter's laboratory * *Ben 10 Omniverse * *Chowder * *Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy * *Powerpuff girls * *Fosters home for imaginary friends * *Samurai Jack * *Codename kids next door * *The marvelous misadventures of FlapJack * *Johnny Bravo * *The amazing world of Gumball * *Regular show * *Adventure time with Finn and Jake * *The life and times of Juniper Lee * *GrojBand * *Courage the cowardly dog * *Uncle grandpa * *Steven universe * *Teen Titans Go * *Cow and Chicken * *I am Weasel * *Time squad * *Mega's XLR * *Camp Lazlo * *Hi Hi PuffyAmi Yumi * *Squirrel Boy * *Generator Rex * *Sym-Bionic Titan * *The Probelm Solverz * *Chop Socky Chooks * *Hero: 108 * *Johnny Test * *The secret Saturdays * *Sonic the hedgehog * *SpongeBob SquarePants * *The fairly odd parents * *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of awesomeness * *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * *Sanjay and Craig * *Winx Club * *Fanboy and Chum Chum * *Robot and Monster * *Penguins of Madagascar * *All Grown Up * *Ren and Stimpy show * *Rocko's modern life * *Angry Beavers * *AAAHH!!! Real monsters * *Hey Arnold * *Catdog * *Rokcet Power * *Invader Zim * *ChalkZone * *The advetures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * *My life as a Teenage Robot * *The X's * *El tigre: The adventures of Manny Rivera * *Tak and power of Juju * *Back at the Barnyard * *The might B! * *Planet Sheen * *Catscratch * *Super Mario Bros. * *Phineas and Ferb * *Gravity Falls * *The Proud Family * *Kim Possible * *Lilo and Stitch: the series * *Dave the barbarian * *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * *The emperor's new school * *Wander over Yonder * *Fish Hooks * *Totally Spiez! * *A.T.O.M. * *Get Ed * *Pucca * *Super robot monkey hyperforce go! * *Yin Yang Yo! * *W.I.T.C.H. * *Monster buster club * *The incredibles * *Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja * *Extreme ghostbusters * *Animaniacs * *Freakazoid! * *Loonatics unleashed * *Monster allergy * *Mucha Lucha! * *Ozzy and Drix * *Scooby Doo mystery incorportated * *Static Shock * *Shaolin Showdown * *Pokemon * *Monster High * *Zevo-3 * *Grossology * *Dragon Ball Z series * *Transformers * *Total Drama Series * *Shrek * *Rise of the guardians * *Depicable Me * *Jackie Chan Adventures * *The Zeta project * *My little Pony: Friendship is magic * *Madagascar * *Martin Mystery * *El Chavo Animado * *Orionojo Heroes in the league. * * Dexter * * Ben Tennyson * * Gwen Tennyson * * Kevin Levin * * Julie Yamamoto * * Rook Shim * * Chowder * * Blossom * * Buttercup * * Bubbles * * Mac * * Bloo * * Cap'N K'nuckles * * FlapJack * * Grim * * Billy * * Mandy * * Samurai Jack * * Ed * * Edd * * Eddy * * Kevin * * Nazz * * Sarah * * Rolf * * Juniper Lee * * Gumball Watterson * * Darwin Watterson * * Anais Watterson * * Mordecai * * Rigby * * Skips * * Benson * * Pops * * Muscle Man * * Thomas * * High-Five Ghost * * Finn * * Jake * * Johnny Bravo * * Cow * * Chicken * * I.M. Weasel * * I.R. Baboon * * Courage * * Otto Osworth * * Buck Tuddrussel * * Larry 3000 * * Ami * * Yumi * * Harold Cooplowski * * Kiva Andru * * Jamie * * Lazlo * * Raj * * Clam * * Chip and Skip * * Edward * * Patsy * * Gretchen * * Nina * * Jake Spidermonkey * * Adam Lyon * * Numbuh One * * Numbuh Two * * Numbuh Three * * Numbuh Four * * Numbuh Five * * Rodney * * Andy * * Zak Saturday * * Doc Saturday * * Drew Saturday * * Fiskerton * * Komondo * * Zon * * Doyle Blackwell * * Wadi * * Coporal Lance * * Princess Llana * * Octus * * Uncle Grandpa * * Pizza Steve * * Mr. Gus * * Belly pack * * Giant realistic flying tiger * * Steven Universe * * Pearl * * Amethyst * * Garnet * * Horace * * Roba * * Alfe * * Robotboy * * Chick P * * Chuckie Chan * * K.O. Joe * * Mr. No Hands * * Lin Chung * * Jumpy Ghostface * * Mystique Sonia * * Yaksha * * Mighty Ray * * Sonic the hedgehog * * Miles "Tails" Prower * * Knuckles the echidna * * Amy Rose * * Cream the rabbit * * Shadow the hedgehog * * Rouge the bat * * E-12 Omega * * Silver the hedgehog * * Blaze the cat * * Marine the raccoon * * Sally Acron * * Rotor the walrus * * Antoine De' Coolette * * Nicole * * Manic the hedgehog * * Sonia the hedgehog * * Mario * * Luigi * * Yoshi * * SpongeBob SquarePants * * Patrick Star * * Sandy Cheeks * * Timmy Turner * * Cosmo * * Wanda * * Poof * * Po * * Tigress * * Monkey * * Crane * * Mantis * * Viper * * Korra * * Mako * * Bolin * * Mikey * * Leo * * Raph * * Donnie * * Sanjay Petel * * Craig * * Bloom * * Musa * * Roxy * * Techna * * Aisha * * Flora * * Stella * * Sky * * Brandon * * Timmy * * Helia * * Timmy * * Roy * * Dark * * Theo * * T-177 Alpha * * Fanboy * * Chum Chum * * Dudley Puppy * * Kitty Katswell * * Chief * * Keswick * * Robot * * Monster * * Skipper * * Private * * Kolwalski * * Rico * * Tommy Pickles * * Dil Pickles * * Phil Deville * * Lil Deville * * Chuckie Finster * * Kimi Finster * * Ren Hoek * * Stimpson. J. Cat * * Rocko Wallaby * * Ickis * * Oblina * * Krumm * * Arnold * * Gerald * * Helga * * Harold * * Stinky * * Sid * * Rhonda * * Pheobe * * Curly * * Dagget Beaver * * Norber Beaver * * Catdog * * Otto Rocket * * Reggie Rocket * * Squid * * Twist * * Dib * * Gaz * * Jimmy Neutron * * Carl Wheezer * * Sheen Estevez * * Mr. Nesmith * * Doppy * * Aseefa * * Cindy Vortex * * Libby Folfax * * Jenny Wakeman/ XJ-9 * * Brad Carbunkle * * Tuck Carbunkle * * Sheldon * * Rudy Tabootie * * Penny Sanchez * * Snap * * Danny Phantom * * Sam Mason * * Tucker Foley * * Mr. Blik * * Gordon * * Waffle * * Mr. X * * Mrs. X * * Tuesday X * * Truman X * * El Tigre/ Manny Rivera * * Frida Suarez * * Tak * * Otis * * pip * * Pig * * Abby * * Freddy * * Peck * * Duke * * Bessie Higgenbottom * * Ezekiel Zick * * Elena Potato * * Phineas Flynn * * Ferb Fletcher * * Perry the platypus * * Isabella * * Baljeet * * Budford * * Dipper Pines * * Mabel Pines * * Stan Pines * * Soos * * Wendy * * Penny Proud * * Kim Possible * * Ron Stoppable * * Lilo * * Stitch * * Dave the barbarian * * Princess Candy * * Fang * * Oswidge * * Faffy * * Lula * * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * * Kuzco * * Wander * * Slyvia * * Milo * * Oscar * * Bea Goldfishberg * * Axel Manning * * Crey Kingston * * Zack Hawkes * * Catalina Leone * * Ollie Herbert Surfer Shark * * Ed the protector * * Deets the dreamer * * Burn the warrior * * Fizz the builder * * Loogie the joker * * Torch * * Pucca * * Garu * * Chiro * * Antuari * * Sprx * * Gibson * * Otto * * Nova * * Will Vandom * * Irma Lair * * Taranee Cook * * Cornelia Hale * * Hay Lin * * Yin * * Yang * * Cathy Smith * * Danny Jackson * * Sam * * Chris * * Julius Smith * * A.S.H.T.O.N. * * Caitlyn Jackson * * J-00031 Omega * * Freakazoid * * Yakko * * Wakko * * Dot * * Johnny Test * * Dukey * * Ace Bunny * * Lexi Bunny * * Danger Duck * * Tech.E Coyote * * Slam Tasmanian * * Rev Runner * * Rikochet * * The Flea * * Buena Girl * * Osmosis Jones * * Drix Koldriff * * Virgil Hawkins/ Static * * Shaggy * * Scooby * * Fred * * Daphne * * Velma * * Robin * * Cyborg * * Beast Boy * * Starfire * * Raven * * Omi * * Kimiko * * Raimundo * * Clay * * Dojo * * Zeta * * Ro * * Captain Planet * * Jackie Chan * * Jade Chan * * Uncle * * Tohru * * Z-Strap * * Kewl Breeze * * Elastika * * Ty Archer * * Abby Archer * * Lab Rat * * Jake Long * * Hiccup * * Astrid * * Snotlout * * Ruffnut * * Tuffnut * * Fishlegs * * Randy Cunningham * * Howard Weinerman * * Frankie Stein * * Clawdeen Wolf * * Drauclaura * * Cleo De Nile * * Ghoulia Yelps * * Clawd Wolf * * Deuce Gorgon * * Lagoona Blue * * Abbey Bominable * * Heath Burns * * Gil * * Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde * * Operetta * * Johnny Spirit * * Venus McFlytrap * * Rochelle Goyle * * Robecca Steam * * Gory Fangtell * * Jina Firelong * * Scarah Screams * * Invisi-Billy * * Spectra Vondergeist * * Manny Taur * * Skelita Calaveraz * * Gigi Grant * * Jane Boolittle * * Bran Devine * * Honey Swamp * * Slo-Moe * * Howleen Wolf * * Twyla * * Twilight Sparkle * * Rainbow Dash * * Rarity * * AppleJack * * Pinkie Pie * * Fluttershy * * Rex Caeser * * Bobo Haha * * Garret Miller * * Kylie Griffin * * Eduardo Rivera * * Roland Jackson * * Slimer * * Optimus Prime * * BumbleBee * * Bulkhead * * Ratchet * * Acree * * Wheeljack * * SmokeScreen * * Ultra Magnus * * Knock out * * He-Man * * Owen * * Duncan * * DJ * * Geoff * * Harold * * Ezekiel * * Noah * * Trent * * Justin * * Cody * * Tyler * * Alejandro * * Eva * * Lindsay * * Heather * * Courtney * * Gwen * * Katie * * Sadie * * Beth * * Bridgette * * Izzy * * Sierra * * Mike * * Zoey * * Cameron * * B * * Scott * * Brick * * Sam * * Lighting * * Jo * * Anne Maria * * Dawn * * Stacy * * Dakota * * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Shrek * Donkey * Puss in Boots * Gru * Margo * Edith * Agnes * Lucy * Dr. Nefario * Elsa * Anna * Kristoff * Olaf * Jack Frost * North * Tooth * Bunny * Sandy * Alex the lion * Marty the zebra * Melman the giraffe * Gloria the hippo * Goku * Gohan * Piccolo * Trunks * Goten * Vegeta * Videl * Chi-Chi *Bulma * Yamcha * Tien * Chazou * Android 18 * Krillin * Master Roshi * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Violet Parr * Dash Parr * Jack-Jack * Frozone * Corey Griffin * Laney Penn * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * McGee * Gretchen * Squirt * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Detective Clian * Alexa * Clemont * Bonnie * Serena * Tracey Sketchit * Cilan * Martin Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the caveman Editing shall recommend soon. Category:Cartoon Hero All-Stars Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Series Category:Crossovers